batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Joker venom I think that Joker venom was already covered well, before. I do not think it should be redirected to laughing gas,(which isn't exactly the same, and I do not understand why it was moved to an unneeded page. Thanks, --Duel44 18:11, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Duel, that page might need to be changed----Ventress112 talk / 18:23, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Collaborations We do not need to know what became of the Batman Writers, actors etc. after they finished with Batman, this is the Batman wiki.----Ventress112 talk / 21:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC) "'Billy Numerous"': Billy Numerous should not be deleted. He is a minor character, sure, but everyone counts. Billy Numerous is a poorly-written article with no links, no category, and just a short summary. Some of the information about his first appearance is also false. And besides, it's creator did not even use the character tabs provided for the article. Accordingly, I have marked it for deletion Thanks, --Duel44 13:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Why should the zoo be deleted when there are other more minor pages that havent been deleted Batfight Words No links in the page, no useful information, partially uncapitalized title, should we put it to a vote over this? We could transfer the information to the Batman TV Series page if it's really that important, but is it? Thanks, --Duel44 23:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Bartholomew Wolper This page was originally nominated for deletion by Duel44. However, as author of the original page, I disagree with the nomination. I am still very knew to editting this wiki, and I did not realize that Links/Sources were required. If anyone else would like to delete this page, I suggest you first try finding sources to Bartholomew Wolper before doing so (he is a minor character who is only seen in the comic Batman: The Dark Knight Returns) Thanks, kjpatricklee I realized my Joker Sting page is up for deletion. I think i have done a great job in providing info about it! Its one of Jokers charcters on recent TV that wasn;t on here and i dont know why people dont like it. please dont delete this is batman wiki after all and it is a great article about a recent tv joker. Gotham (State) I think you should get rid of Gotham (State). There has been a misunderstanding here: on lisence plate it writes gotham, not as a state but a city. I got that from a guide book of the nolan batman films, so its got to be true. I don't think Nightwing stop motion series page should be deleted because many nightwing fans or even batman fans love to see a fan made art or film -Mat Matthew :We only allow fan art/fiction on user pages. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The Heretic The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (Duplicate) Koibeast (talk) 18:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) there is a duplicate of the dark knight returns part 2 :Koibeast (talk) 18:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :i think we should delete The Heretic page because it seemed very biased and it has only one sentance. If instead people would like to edit it that is fine too Children of Arkham Leader The identity for this character has been revealed, so I'd recommend merging the page with that one. I won't reveal the identity of the character here, but I'll allow other users to do so. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 14:35, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Joker or "John Doe"? There have been two pages created for Telltale's version of the Joker. One is my own ("John Doe" (Telltale)) whilst the other (Joker (Telltale)) was probably created without knowledge of the other. Whilst I will agree that the latter's title is accurate to both mediums, he's never actually referred to by "Joker" in the game, aside from the end showing the decisions that you made and how they compare to other players. I'm not proposing a deletion of that page, but would ask that they be merged together. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 12:16, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Matthew McConaughey I've been unable to find anything to confirm McConaughey's involvement with The Batman, finding nothing but tabloid speculation and here-say posts online. I am proposing we delete it for now and, if these rumors do turn out to be true, restore the page. I think it was created by at first response to these and the person didn't properly fact-check before doing so. Either way, we need to discuss whether to keep it or not. Mc dark knight 2013 (talk) 14:55, January 31, 2020 (UTC)